


eraQueenA·兄妹骨科

by kayanorin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, eraqueenA世界观, 兄妹, 女攻, 德国骨科, 调教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayanorin/pseuds/kayanorin
Summary: eraQueenA背景下的兄妹骨科。注意事项：1.过激背德，整篇文里只有哥哥一开始是正常人（虽然后来他也不正常了），请不要将文内角色三观等同于作者三观2.CP：双胞胎兄妹，梢（♀）×真树（♂），SC，本篇内算是1v13.eraQueenA是纯文字调教游戏，本篇里包含现实不存在药物，请不要带常识来看这篇文4.含有*女攻*要素，本篇内包含媚药、乳交、羞耻PLAY、浴室PLAY等内容4.第三辆车，总字数20107字





	eraQueenA·兄妹骨科

**Author's Note:**

> 始发晋江（笔名：翳影）  
> 这里是完全版。  
> 新手司机，还请手下留情（。）  
> eraqueenA游戏本体请去百度贴吧eratoho搜索。

　　这里是不可思议的世界——现实中不存在的性别（扶她）、不存在的种族（吸血鬼）、不存在的药物（媚药、性转换的药、改变体型的药），全都理所当然地存在着。

　　这里是荒唐的世界——伦理近乎于无，女性与男性之间仿佛只剩下不对等的调教师与奴隶关系，没有法律，即使是违背道德的行为也完全被包容着。

　　来吧，到这里来。离开无聊的日常，放纵你心底黑暗的欲望，享受支配他人的生活。

　　欢迎来到eraQueenA的世界——

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　这座用于调教的洋馆的主人名叫冬纪，是一位有名的调教师，她的第一个奴隶也是她如今的助手是雾。

　　在这里女性是调教师、男性则是奴隶（因为性转换药的存在，所以这里的性别指的是出生时的初始性别），调教师可以拥有很多个奴隶，但馆内的奴隶只会有一个主人，调教师可以通过让已经陷落的奴隶实行劳役或者直接卖掉奴隶来获取金钱，从而在商店里购买物品以进行接下来的调教。

　　梢和真树是冬纪和雾的孩子，这对龙凤胎中真树是哥哥、梢是妹妹。他们本应像冬纪的其他孩子一样被送到这个世界专门的福利机构里去，但因为梢几乎继承了所有作为调教师所需的素质，因此冬纪决定将他们留下抚养长大，由她来亲自培养梢成为一个出色的调教师，而真树则作为梢的第一个调教对象，由雾来教导。

　　梢就像所有生活在这里的人一样，轻易地接受了她与她双生哥哥的调教与被调教的关系，在道德观念淡薄的世界里接受着作为一个调教师所需的知识长大了。

　　但真树却显得与这个世界格格不入。明明是在这样的世界里出生长大，却固守着外界的伦理道德观念，他无法接受他与梢之间的异常关系、无法接受馆内的调教行为，同时也无法反抗母亲冬纪的威严，压抑着不满勉强接受了现实。

　　在检查确认过两人素质中的[幼子]已经消失后，冬纪将今天作为梢和真树开始第一次调教的日子。

　　简单交代了一下调教中要注意体力、气力和依存值之后，冬纪便离开了，留下梢和真树两个人在这个封闭的调教用房间里。

　　“嗯……接下来，先脱衣服吧。”梢歪着头用食指点了点自己的侧脸，“你今天穿的倒是很好脱呢。”

　　说完，梢一边脱着身上穿的浴衣一边走向真树，这件轻薄的衣服随着她的动作而飘落在地，露出了她白皙的年轻的肌肤，带着谜样的魅力。当她伸出手想要去脱真树的时候，真树抓住了她的手。

　　“我自己脱就行了。”真树将微红的脸转向一边，声音放的很轻。

　　“诶？不要——”梢不满地拉长了声音，强硬地拽住真树的衣领，“脱别人衣服明明是一种乐趣，你偏偏要夺走它！”

　　“可是这样很让人害羞啊……”真树苦恼地皱着眉，“梢，饶了我吧？”

　　“哼——”梢眯起了眼睛，带着思考的神情凑近了真树的脸，“不·要。”

　　梢强行扯开了真树的衬衫，纽扣直接崩开掉在了地上，他介于青涩和成熟之间的身体纤长白皙，梢不禁带着好奇摸上了他平坦光滑的胸膛。虽然接受教育已经有很长一段时间了，但理论知识丰富并不代表技术高超，由于是第一次进行调教，梢还十分生涩，她的抚摸并没有给真树带来什么快感，反而是令他觉得很痒，忍不住躲闪起来。

　　梢有一些挫败，又不甘心让真树小瞧她，便一手揽住他的脖子一手按着他的后脑勺，想要吻上去。

　　本来因为觉得痒而不禁笑起来的真树察觉到梢的意图，惊讶的同时赶忙将头偏向一边，这使梢的嘴唇没有到达原本的目的地，而是落在了真树的脸颊上，那柔软的触感就像是一篇雪花落在他的心头一样。

　　梢不禁气得鼓起了脸颊。在母亲冬纪的教导中，梢知道在调教初期由于奴隶的服从度不够，调教者的命令不会完全被执行，想要达成目的还需要继续攻陷一段时间。

　　“先是笑我，接着又拒绝我，你还真够有胆量的。”梢直接坐到真树的大腿上，一只手捏着他的下巴说。

　　“我觉得接、接吻这种事，嗯……”真树被梢盯得心虚，下意识地将视线移到了榻榻米上，“还是和喜欢的人做比较好。”

　　“我挺喜欢你的呀？”梢疑惑地看着真树，“就算是母亲的命令，我也不可能去调教一个讨厌的人啊？”

　　“不对，我们是兄妹，这不一样的。”真树的声音越来越小，他在这里生活了这么久，早就意识到自己的格格不入，也明白这样的说法不足以说服梢，于是换了一种说法，“抱歉，我现在没有这种心情……”

　　“好吧。”梢有些不情愿，但也没有继续强求，“不过纠结血缘关系什么的，还真是有够奇怪的。雾到底是怎么教导你的啊……”

　　梢小声嘟囔着，一边抚摸着真树的胸膛，一边吸吮着他的颈窝。接着她用食指绕着他的乳晕一圈一圈地挑逗着乳首，不知是因为寒冷还是兴奋，真树粉色的乳首渐渐挺立起来了。

　　“唔……哈啊……”真树皱着眉头调整着自己的呼吸，但喘息仍旧溢了出来，“你应该叫那个人父亲，而不是、哈啊，而不是直呼名字！你实在是太不尊敬了……啊！”

　　“你很烦啊。”梢带着不满的眼神从下往上瞥了真树一眼，随后停下了手里的动作，直接把他压倒在地，坐在他的腰间俯视着他，“就算他在生理上是我的父亲，那又怎样？我是调教师，而他就算是我母亲的助手说白了也不过是个奴隶，要主人对奴隶尊敬？你脑子有毛病吗？”

　　“可是——”

　　“为了让你不再说这种无聊的话，我还是借助药物的力量吧。”梢笑了起来，取出了一个粉色的透明瓶子，“来，喝下它吧。”

　　梢的笑容看起来很温柔，但是带着一些魅惑和威压，真树明白尽管奴隶可以拒绝一些指令，但想要一直违背调教师是没可能的。像是摄于调教师的威严，又像是被梢诱惑，真树顺从地喝下了药。

　　“嗯……身体变热了……”真树的脸颊泛起潮红，眼睛也蒙上了一层水雾，“刚才的是……媚药？”

　　“嗯，对。”梢随手将瓶子丢到一边，愉快地眯起眼睛笑了，“接下来请好好享受哟，哥·哥~♪”

　　梢开始爱抚药物作用下变得更加敏感的真树的身体，她一手轻轻捻着真树一侧的乳首，另一边则用舌头来抚慰，而空余的左手则经由腹部到达两腿之间，套弄着他半勃起状态的阴茎。

　　“呜嗯、哈啊！啊、嗯……呼……”因为梢的动作，真树的身体无意识地跳了一下。当他注意到的时候，便十分羞愧地强压下涌出的欲望和溢出的喘息。“こ、梢……等、等一下……”

　　但梢并没有理会真树，只是自顾自地继续着手上的动作。尽管梢的动作不很熟练，但对于受药物影响的真树来讲，每一次触碰都会带来无尽的快感。很快的，他的阴茎勃起到临界状态，铃口不断溢出透明的液体。

　　真树看起来已经不能正常地思考了，他偏着头喘息，脸颊晕红、眼含水光，嘴角带着未干的唾液，一副完全被欲望支配的模样。似乎是不满足于梢的技术，他将手覆盖在梢套弄着他欲望的手上，带着她一起动作，寻求着更强烈的刺激。

　　“啊，要、要出来了，要去了、呜……啊啊啊——”

　　身体震颤着到达了绝顶的真树，脱力地闭上双眼喘息着。梢带着好奇的心理观察着她手上粘稠的浊液，先是在指尖捻了捻，接着又伸出舌头去舔。

　　“呃……”梢不禁皱起眉头，露出了很嫌弃的表情，“好奇怪的味道……”

　　“本来就不是食物的东西，味道怎么可能好啊。”从高潮的余韵中回过神的真树苦笑着说，然后撑起身子，捧起梢的手，“把手擦干净吧。”

　　“嗯——”梢思考了一下，然后狡黠地笑了一下，“你来弄干净。”

　　她随手拉过来一个矮凳，翘起二郎腿坐在上面。

　　“好。”真树无奈地答应着，正准备起身去拿纸巾的时候却被梢阻止了，“怎么了？”

　　“我是说，你来弄干净。”梢将沾着乳白液体的手伸到真树的眼前，“用舌头。”

　　“诶？”真树愣住了，“是……要我舔干净的意思？”

　　“对，舔干净。”梢笑了起来，“怎么，自己身体里流出来的液体也觉得脏吗？哥哥。”

　　“你只有想戏弄我的时候才会叫我‘哥哥’。”真树叹了口气，低头仔细地舔舐起梢的手。

　　梢看着顺从地低着头，专注于清理工作的真树，施虐心便涨了起来，她将手指强硬地伸进了真树的口腔，恶趣味地戏弄着他柔软的舌头。

　　“怎么了，继续啊。”梢托腮看着因她顶到喉咙的指尖而眼中溢出生理性泪水的真树，恶趣味地笑着。她的眼睛眯起来，嘴微微张开而嘴角上扬，露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿。

　　真树无法违抗梢的命令，只得闭上眼睛忍住喉咙的异物感，顺从地继续清理工作。

　　“嗯~清理得很干净嘛。”梢抬起自己的手，左右打量着，“这个时候应该给你奖励呢。”

　　“……梢，”真树疲惫地跪在地上，抬头用恳求的目光看向梢，“我有点累了……”

　　“那好吧，今天到这里就结束好了，虽然我还没尽兴。”梢遗憾地耸耸肩，又伸出手托起真树的下巴，“不过，我还有点想做的……”

　　她凑近了真树的脸，用舌尖舔去真树眼角的生理性泪水，真树下意识地闭上了眼睛。

　　“好痒啊，梢。”真树想要躲开，但梢的手捏着他的下巴，让他没办法自由地动。

　　“别乱动。”梢双手捧住真树的脸，好让他没有躲开的机会，“还有最后的……”

　　梢侧过头吻上了真树，和她强硬又坏心眼的性格不同，这个吻虽然生涩却十分温柔，她没有强行打开真树牙关，而是舔舐着他的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸着。不知是因为喘不过气，还是因为看见了眉眼低垂、难得露出一副柔和模样的梢，真树没有死守阵地，微微张开了嘴。

　　梢自然没有放过这个机会，将舌尖探进去，舔过整齐的齿列，接着缠上真树的舌，与他交换着唾液。

　　梢结束了这个吻，但没有放开捧着真树脸的双手。真树露出了有些恍惚的表情，泛红的脸颊贴在梢的掌心，带着一些顺从的意味。

　　“你不是说我们是兄妹，不应该做接吻这种事吗？”梢用拇指的指腹轻轻揉着真树被吻的发红的嘴唇，“可是你现在却露出想要继续的表情呢。”

　　“我……！”真树涨红了脸，却想不出什么反驳梢的话来，“我怎么可能露出、露出想要继续的表情……”

　　“真是够嘴硬的，我刚才就应该把你的脸照下来。”梢不满地砸了咂舌，“……差不多该去休息了，晚安了，哥·哥。”

　　梢站起身，整理好自己的衣服后，看着正慢慢穿衣服的真树，开口道：“需不需要我帮你穿衣服啊？”

　　“不需要，你回去睡觉吧。”真树抿了抿嘴唇，没有看梢。

　　“真没劲。”梢叹了口气，拉开门走了出去。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　第二天，用过了早饭又做完了后续的清理工作后，真树坐在廊下看书。今天天气很好，阳光温暖而不刺眼，晒得人很舒服。

　　这个时候，梢在母亲冬纪的房间，冬纪正坐在椅子上看书，雾在一边站着服侍。冬纪见梢站在门口，便放下书，招手让她过来，梢快走几步，然后侧坐在椅子的扶手上。

　　“昨天的调教怎么样？还顺利吗？”冬纪慈爱地摸摸梢的头，声音温柔。

　　“嗯——怎么说好呢……”梢微微皱眉，有些苦恼地用食指点着自己的脸颊说，“倒也不算是不顺利，就是真树他也太……”

　　“真树怎么？”冬纪顿了一下，想起了什么，“他还是很在意你们的血缘关系吗？”

　　“嗯，嘴上总是说着什么‘我们是兄妹’之类的话。”梢叹了口气，拉着母亲的手发牢骚，“我真是不明白，明明真树在这个世界出生长大，为什么要固守外界的道德观念。本以为他同意进行调教就代表着他已经放弃那种无聊的固执了，没想到他还是老样子。”

　　“嗯，看来我也想错了呢。这件事里你的责任最大呢，雾。”冬纪似笑非笑地看向一边站着的雾，“虽然你是跟着我从外面的世界过来的，没想到这么多年过去你的心里还是个老古板。”

　　雾没敢出声，只是跪到冬纪脚边，深深地低下头去。冬纪伸出手揉了揉顺从的他的头，又抬起他的下巴，凑近了说：“不用这么害怕，我并没有责怪你。”

　　冬纪温柔地抚摸着雾的脸，“虽然不是责怪你，不过，今晚……我的房间，嗯？”

　　“是。”雾顺从地应道，耳根通红的他眼中闪烁着一丝期待。

　　“你也不用太在意，调教太顺了反而会影响兴致，不是吗？”冬纪转过头对被晾了一会的梢说道。

　　“母亲说的是。”梢笑了笑，站起身来，“我先告退了，就不打扰您了。”

　　“嗯，走吧。”

　　看见梢走出房间后，冬纪便向后一倒，靠在椅背上，再伸手一拉跪着的雾，两人的姿势便成了冬纪坐在椅子上，而雾一腿屈膝跪在冬纪腿间、另一边踩在地上支撑身体，他的双手撑在椅背上，几乎将冬纪整个人抱在怀里。

　　“你现在这么顺从，倒教我想起以前你还是‘高岭之花’的时候了。”冬纪眼帘微垂，拇指指腹温柔地摩挲着雾的下唇，“我可是相当中意那个难攻陷的模样呢。”

　　“您不喜欢我现在这个样子吗？”雾有些失落，试探着问道。

　　“不……我很喜欢。”冬纪笑了起来，吻了上去。漫长的一吻结束，她才继续说，“你不知道我有多渴望得到你，不知道当你终于落进我的陷阱、变成我的东西时我有多愉快。”

　　冬纪捧着雾的脸，病态地笑了起来：“你这个顺从的姿态才是我最喜欢的，请一直保持下去哟，我的青梅竹马啊。”

　　“如您所愿。”雾闭上双眼，偏过头亲吻冬纪的掌心，就像一只被驯服的野兽。

　　当真树读了小半本书，正在翻页的时候，梢从母亲的房间里出来，小跑着到了他的身边。

　　“在看书？稍微让我看一下封面。”梢从背后抱住真树，然后一边按住他翻开的那页，一边偏头去看书的封面，“嗯……《如何委婉地拒绝他人》？”

　　“呃……这个是……”真树看着梢变得十分不悦的表情，想要解释，却又不知说什么，只好转过身面对着梢道歉，“对不起，梢。”

　　“对不起，嗯？”梢挑了挑眉，然后伸出手，“好，我原谅你，把书拿来。”

　　“书？”真树愣了一下，但还是把书递了过去。

　　“这种东西，没有存在的必要。”梢接过书便立刻把它撕成了好几部分，随手扔进了垃圾桶里。她俯下身捏住真树下巴威胁道：“你还是想着如何讨我欢心比较好。不然，我生气了，遭罪的可是你。”

　　说完梢便冷哼一声，离开了。真树看着她的背影，苦恼地叹息了一声。

　　夜晚降临，真树洗过澡后带着忐忑的心情来到了房间。梢正坐在垫子上检查着今晚打算使用的道具，听见脚步声，她回头瞥了一眼便又低下头继续检查。

　　梢看起来也是刚洗完澡，她黑色的长发披散着，带着未干的水汽，真树看着她端正地跪坐在那里的背影，竟觉得她有点像哪里的大家闺秀。

　　“梢，我……我给你擦擦头发吧。”真树有些犹豫地开口。

　　“……”梢回头看了一眼他，脸上没什么表情，却也没有显得很冷漠，“过来吧。”

　　真树应了一声，便去抽屉那里拿了一条干净的毛巾，跪坐在梢的背后给她擦头发。梢的头发很美，就像一匹绸缎，衬着那洁白纤细的脖颈，散发出一种谜样的魅力。就外形而言，梢可以说是那种标准的东方美人，她的五官长得很典雅，眉眼低垂时总显得很温柔，再加上从母亲冬纪那里继承来的[魅惑][魅力][迷之魅力]三样素质，她可以很轻易地吸引别人的注意力，这种不具有攻击性的美也很容易使人对她产生好感。

　　平日里总是很强势的梢如今显出了几分柔弱的样子，让真树也不禁心软了起来，手上的动作也越发轻柔。

　　“差不多擦干了。”真树一边把毛巾叠好放起来一边说。

　　“那就开始今天的调教吧。”梢忽然笑了起来，指尖勾着一副手铐，“希望你今天不要随便挣扎，不然我可就要用这个了。”

　　因梢的话而感觉到不安的真树视线漂移了一下，但是梢并没有在意他的心情，而是拿着媚药走了过去。

　　“首先是……先把这个喝掉。”梢轻轻摇了摇粉色的小瓶子，“不然你又要说废话了。”

　　“又是这种药……”真树嘟囔了一句，有些不情愿地喝了下去。

　　在爱抚过因药物作用而变得更加敏感的真树的身体，令他不再处于僵硬状态后，梢先是将跳蛋分别用创可贴固定在他已经挺立起来的乳首上，又把飞机杯套在他勃起的阴茎上，这才开始做今天真正想要进行的指令。

　　梢带上了消毒手套，然后把润滑液涂满手指，她尽可能温柔地按压着真树后穴的周围，然后慢慢地把食指伸了进去，接着逐渐扩张到两个手指、三个手指的程度。

　　虽然这里还是第一次“使用”，但因为涂了润滑液，梢的动作也很温柔，再加上媚药作用以及乳首、阴茎的双重刺激，真树除了异物感之外并没有感受到其他的不适。

　　在过去接受的性知识教育中，梢知道男性是可以通过刺激前列腺达到高潮的，而前列腺既可以经由肛门进入直肠间接刺激，也可以将导尿管、尿道扩张棒等物品插入尿道来直接刺激。梢用手指在直肠内探索，通过真树的反应确定了前列腺的位置，接着开始持续刺激那里。

　　接受着多处同时刺激的真树很快就达到了三重绝顶，这份快感像是烙印一样刻进了他的身体里，这之后的每一次刺激都会令他回想起这一刻。

　　梢趁着真树还未从高潮的余韵中回过神的时候，将涂上了润滑液的肛用自慰棒一点点推进了他的后穴，已经充分润滑扩张过甬道轻易地接纳了这个带来快感的玩具。此时真树带着渴望的神情，脸颊潮红而嘴角带着未干的涎液，以蒙着水汽的眼睛看向梢，一幅已经被欲望支配的样子。

　　但梢并没有回应他的期待，只是打开了开关，然后翘着腿坐到椅子上，衣冠楚楚地看着他耽溺于玩具所带来快感的模样。

　　“梢、梢……啊、嗯……”真树伏在梢的膝上，想要压抑住自己的喘息，但却被快感刺激得难以说出一句完整的话，“哈啊……！呜……梢，饶了我吧……嗯啊！我已经、已经……”

　　“我拒绝，这可是惩罚。”梢双手交握，靠在椅背上说，“要是那么容易就放过你，怎么能叫惩罚呢。想快点解脱的话，比起光是嘴上求饶，还是好好取悦我比较实际哦？”

　　“取悦？呜……怎、怎么做才好……嗯啊！”真树抓住梢的手，急切地问。

　　“嗯~那，叫声‘梢大人’来听听？”梢抽出自己的手，用手背撑着自己的脸颊，倚在扶手上笑着说，“或者，叫‘主人’也可以啊。怎样，很简单吧？”

　　“诶？”真树看起来有些犹豫，“这……”

　　“怎么，不愿意？那也无妨，观赏你这不成体统的样子倒也是种乐趣。”梢笑了一声，手指绕着自己垂下的一缕头发，以一种颇有余裕的姿态看着真树。

　　“梢、梢大人……”真树先是调整了一下呼吸，然后才开始说，“这样……你就满意了吗？”

　　“那当然不是，以后你每次调教的时候都得这么称呼我。”梢思考了一下，然后松开自己的头发，将手抬到真树面前，“舔我的手指，这样简单的事情你可以做到的，对吧？”

　　真树看了一眼梢，然后顺从地低下头含住她的手指，舔过每一个指节。梢自然不会让真树那么轻松，她的手指在真树的口腔里搅动，戏弄着他的舌头，不断分泌着的唾液顺着嘴角流下，滴到了梢的浴衣上。

　　似乎是感到满足了，梢抽出了自己的手指，转而托起真树的下巴。附在他身上的道具持续着刺激，所以他现在并没有余裕去理会溢出的唾液，只是毫无意义地试图抵抗快感的袭击。真树闭着眼睛，潮红的脸上带着因身体的愉悦而流下的生理性泪水，涎液突破未闭合的唇齿，自嘴角一路蜿蜒前行至喉结，平日里总是以清泉一样低柔的声音说教的他，如今却发出比蜂蜜还要甜腻的喘息。

　　“我真想用相机拍下你现在这张脸。”梢眯着眼睛笑了起来，声音里透出无尽的愉悦，“……对，下一次就在这里放张镜子，好叫你看看自己是怎样的一副表情。”

　　再一次到达绝顶后，真树已经没有了说话的余力，摇晃的视界里只看见带着笑容俯视他的梢说：

　　“晚安，哥·哥~”

　　——随后，意识沉入黑暗。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　或许是因为前一夜的调教消耗了太多体力，第二天吃过饭后，真树在厨房里刷碗的时候因为疲惫而昏倒了。难得来厨房一次的梢本打算和他聊聊天，没想到进来的时候竟看见他倒在地上。

　　“真树！”

　　当真树醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是见惯的自己房间的天花板，虽然已经不记得刚才做了什么梦，但身上的冷汗提醒他这个梦的内容并不令人愉快。他转头想看看时间，却看见坐在床边椅子上看书的梢。察觉到真树的视线，她抬头看了过来，然后笑了一下。

　　“醒了？”梢把书放到床头柜上，然后侧坐到床边，“你昏倒了，又发了烧，刚刚才退烧。现在感觉好些了吗？”

　　“我……”真树一开口才意识到自己的嗓子已经哑了，说话也很费劲。他清了清嗓子，但情况并没有变好很多。

　　于是梢便倒了一杯温水，把真树扶起来慢慢地喂给他喝。然后，她用手指抹掉真树嘴角的一点水渍，让他靠在背后垫高的枕头上。

　　“昨晚我做的太过了，你很累吧？今天就好好歇一天吧。”梢温柔地笑了笑，理了理真树的头发，“想吃苹果吗？或者我读书给你听？”

　　“问我想不想吃苹果……你又不会削。”真树小声嘟囔着。

　　“谁说我不会削的？”梢失笑，很是无奈地看着真树。

　　“你平时自己想吃的时候都是叫我削好了给你的。”

　　“那只是我懒得自己动手而已，母亲喜欢吃苹果，我当然也是会削的，雾不在母亲身边的时候都是我削的。”说着，梢站起身来，“既然你不信，那我就削给你看好了。”

　　然后梢拿了个洗净的红苹果，削成块后摆在盘子里端了过来。她用牙签插着一块递到真树面前：“看，兔子苹果。”

　　真树正想着如何从梢手里接过这块苹果的时候，梢却催促道：“愣着干什么，快吃啊。”于是真树下意识地就着梢的手吃掉了这块苹果，吃到嘴里的时候突然意识到自己的行为，脸一下子就红了。

　　“怎么，害羞了？”梢笑眯眯地看着真树。

　　“那不是当然的吗？这么大了，又没受什么伤，还要别人喂着吃……”真树郁闷地嚼着嘴里的苹果。

　　“有什么好害羞的，你不也是经常喂我吃东西吗？”梢又把一块苹果送到他嘴边，“来，啊~”

　　“喂别人和自己被喂又不是一回事……话说你别喂了！”真树不禁红着脸提高了自己的声音。

　　“快点张嘴，举着很累的。”梢又把苹果送的更近了一些，真树不得不张嘴把它吃了下去，“这一盘都要我喂你吃掉，不要拒绝哦？”

　　经过了两次调教后，真树对梢的屈服刻印已经到了LV2，而服从也到了LV3，因此当梢表现出强硬态度的时候，他很难再说出什么拒绝的话来，于是他只好红着脸吃完了这一盘苹果。

　　梢又给真树念了会书，然后抬起手看了一眼时间，“差不多到时间了，我给你煮点粥喝吧。”

　　“你真的会做饭吗……”真树一脸担心地看着梢，准备掀开被子下床，“还是我去做吧。”

　　“好好躺着吧。”梢把真树按在床上，“我厨艺是没你好，但煮个粥做点小菜还是够的，晚上饿的时候也都是我自己做夜宵的啊？吃不死你，放心吧。”

　　“你越说我越不放心了……”真树叹了口气，但没有继续坚持自己去做饭。

　　梢做的粥意外地并不难吃，这让真树对她的印象有了一点小小的改变，当然，这碗粥还是梢一口一口喂真树吃的。

　　梢一直在房间里呆到了晚上，快睡觉的时候才离开。真树这才松了口气，去浴室简单洗了个澡就打算躺下睡觉。但就在这时候，梢直接把房门打开，走了进来。

　　她看起来也是刚洗完澡，身上只穿了件绀色的浴衣，脸颊带着薄红，周身带着温热的水汽。

　　“诶？梢？”真树很惊讶地抓着被子，“这么晚了你来做什么？”

　　“睡觉啊。”梢一边这样说着，一边随手把手臂夹着的枕头丢到床上，然后掀开被窝钻了进去。

　　“等！等一下！”真树赶紧阻止，“你睡觉为什么到我的房间睡啊？”

　　“我想这样，不行吗？”梢自顾自地摆好枕头，然后撑着脸面朝他侧躺在床上，“就算你拒绝我也不会听的。”

　　“虽然我们是兄妹，但是都十几岁了还一起睡不太好吧？”真树在自己眼前合掌祈求道，“请你回自己房间睡吧，梢。”

　　“有什么不好的，我又不会夜袭你。”梢叹了口气，又拍了拍真树的枕头，“快躺下睡觉，再说废话就去调教室了啊。”

　　“……好吧。”真树也只好躺了下来，然后梢便从背后抱住了他，“……抱着我干什么？”

　　“我乐意，你管得着吗？”梢把额头贴在真树的背上，搭在他腰间的手伸出去拍了一下他的手背，“快睡觉。”

　　“……其实你这么做是有原因的吧？不愿意跟我说吗？”真树犹豫了一下，轻轻握住了梢的手，“我记得你是很不喜欢睡觉的时候身边有别人在的。”

　　“怕你做噩梦，白天你昏迷的时候就嘴里念念叨叨，晚上再梦见什么奇奇怪怪的东西又该耽误调教了。”梢顿了一下，然后凑到真树耳边呵了一口气，“再不睡觉，我可就要做点什么了哦。”

　　“好好好我睡觉。”真树赶紧抓住梢打算伸进他衣服里的手，阻止了她的进一步动作，“……谢谢。”

　　“嗯。”梢随便哼出一个音作为回应。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　夜晚降临，洗过澡后的真树来到了调教房间，和之前一样，梢已经在准备今晚用的道具了。她调整着一块酒红色的绒布，将一样长方形的东西遮的严严实实，还时不时地扯一扯确认绒布是否会被轻易拽下。

　　真树扫了一眼摆着道具的地方，发现和上一次没什么不同，心里松了口气。

　　“过来这边。”梢对着真树招招手，真树顺从地跪坐到她身边。

　　“……还要喝啊？”真树看见梢手里那个熟悉的粉色瓶子，不禁皱起了眉。

　　“你不想喝？……那就没办法了呢。”梢装出一副无可奈何的样子垂下了肩膀，却趁着真树放心下来的功夫，一气呵成地将媚药含进嘴里喂给了他。

　　“呜？！咳咳咳……”不知是因为媚药的作用，还是因为被呛到，真树的脸颊很快就变红了，“竟然用这种方法……你就不担心药对你也起作用吗？!”

　　“我有[药物抗性]啊，它对我的作用可没那么大，顶多就是助兴而已。”梢凑近了真树，双手搭在他的肩上，“而且，喝了对你也不算坏啊？”

　　“喝了会让身体变奇怪的药也不能说是好吧……”梢的脸一点点逼近，真树不禁向后躲了躲。

　　“哼嗯~变奇怪啊……”梢露出了颇有兴味的神情，然后偏过头吻住了真树。

　　这仍旧是一个温柔得与她性格完全相反的吻，她含吮着真树的嘴唇，舌尖撬开牙关，舔过他尖尖的犬齿，随后缠上他柔软的舌。真树的情欲被梢一点点地挑起，原本推拒着她的手也转变成抱住她的姿势，一直被动接受的舌头也开始生涩地回应着。

　　梢自然是察觉到了真树态度的变化，她顺势攀上真树的身体，一边轻轻抚摸着他后脑处的头发，一边更加努力地使他感到快乐。

　　察觉到真树已经开始喘不过气，梢便结束了这个吻。她将手探到真树身下，摸到了他已经勃起的阴茎，不禁眯起眼睛笑了起来。

　　“嘿诶——明明只是接了个吻，却已经这么兴奋了啊？”梢坏心眼地开始爱抚真树已经溢出液体的顶端，“真下流——”

　　“我、我没有！是药……”真树不禁羞愧地用手捂住下半张脸，偏过头错开了梢的视线。

　　“嗯嗯，是药让你变奇怪了。”梢敷衍地应和着。

　　和上次一样，梢脱去真树身上穿的浴衣，将跳蛋用创可贴固定在乳首上，又给阴茎套上飞机杯，然后便带上消毒手套借着润滑液开始后穴的扩张工作。

　　等到真树绝顶后，梢便抱住了他，关掉了跳蛋的开关，然后难抑兴奋地说：“我准备了好东西给你。”

　　她从柜子里拿了一套西式女子高中生制服出来，拎着衣架对着真树展示。

　　“穿上试试？”梢露出一副很期待的愉快模样。

　　“这是女装！为什么要我穿啊！”真树摇头拒绝着，“我不穿！”

　　“穿吧~”梢将衣服放在一边，捧起真树的脸直视着他，“穿上吧，好吗？”

　　像是被那温柔的棕色眼眸迷惑，真树下意识地点了头。当他意识到的时候，梢已经快速地给他穿起了制服——先是纯白的短袖衬衫、浅茶色的蝴蝶领结，接着是浅棕色与白色交替的格子短裙，米色的羊毛背心。最后，梢拿出了一条蕾丝边女式内裤。

　　“没有必要做到这种程度吧！！！！！！”真树忍不住大喊，并且试图远离她。

　　“穿女装当然要穿全套啊！我没让你穿胸罩就不错了！”梢强硬地给真树穿上了女式内裤，并取下了飞机杯，这个动作刺激得他不禁颤抖了一下。

　　终于“装扮”好真树之后，梢向后退了一点，摸着下巴点点头：“不错不错，真是好风景啊。”

　　真树侧坐在榻榻米上，身上穿着梢准备好的西式女高中生制服，由于他体形纤细，肌肉又不是很明显，穿着女装竟没有什么违和感。他一手撑着地板，一手压着勉强盖过大腿根的短裙裙角，双腿曲起试图遮挡裙底的“风光”，而他通红的脸颊、紧咬的嘴唇和微垂的眼帘则构成了一副羞耻到极致的表情，这大大提升了梢的愉悦感。

　　“虽然对没有给你穿上过膝袜感到有些遗憾……”梢握住真树的脚踝，一路抚摸到大腿根部，“不过，这直接触摸肌肤的感觉也不错。”

　　“你、你看够了吗？我可以脱掉了吗？”真树羞耻到连看着梢的脸也没办法做到，只好偏着头小声地问。

　　“看够了，但是不可以脱。”梢将手探进真树的内裤里，同时将他上身穿着的米色背心推上去，解开衬衫最上面几颗纽扣，伸进去打开了跳蛋的开关，“我要确认一下……使用感。”

　　“你都在说些什么啊！我要脱了！”真树挣扎起来，“这样比脱光了还让人羞耻啊！”

　　“哎呀，别挣扎了。”梢抓住真树的手，用一个吻抵消了他所有的不情愿，“今天稍微玩点不一样的吧，好吗？”

　　梢的吻搅乱了真树所有的思绪，他只是呆呆地看着梢，不住的喘息。梢笑了一下，起身到放着道具的柜子里取出了什么，从真树的视角只能看到梢撩开衣襟动了几下，却不知道她究竟在自己身上装了什么。随后，梢转过身来，一条红色的丝带搭在她指间，当她回到真树身边的时候，这丝带就缠上他性器的根部，还打了个蝴蝶结。

　　“啧啧，看起来真像一件礼物。”梢揉了揉真树的头发，手从他的后脑抚过脊背、腰窝、臀部，最后将蕾丝内裤拨向一边，这使那些从真树体内溢出来并沾上内层布料的润滑液拉成一条细细的银丝，在淫靡的微光中断裂开。

　　梢让真树跪伏在地上，自己则扒开他的臀瓣，让那粉色的后穴暴露在外。这实在是一个让人羞耻万分的姿势，真树不禁动了动身体，低声说：“梢，别看了……”

　　“好。稍微放松一点哦。”梢低笑一声，跪直了身体，扶着胯间装着的捆绑式假阴茎一点点侵入真树的甬道。

　　“诶？什么、呜啊……！”突如其来的快感使真树的意识出现了一瞬间的空白，完全忽略了同时出现的异物感，“哈啊……唔嗯……啊！梢、梢，不要这么快……呜！”

　　已经充分扩张过的后穴轻易的接纳了涂满润滑剂的假阳具，甚至于展现出一种欢迎而渴望的状态。初次尝试性交的梢还不能很好地控制自己的力量，总是不小心太过用力，顶得真树几乎失去平衡。他下意识地想要抓住什么去维持姿势，于是出现在他眼前的红色绒布便紧紧地被攥在手里，最终在一次顶弄中被拽落坠地，露出一面清晰映出两人身影的落地镜来。

　　“什么啊，这个……”真树瞪大了眼睛，无法理解为什么现在的状况。

　　“本来没想现在就用上的，不过既然已经这样了，就好好使用吧。”梢把真树拉起来，将体位变作背面座位，“虽然这个体位不太好动，不过可以从镜子里很清楚地看见你的样子哦。来，好好看着自己吧。”

　　似是被梢在耳边的低语蛊惑，真树顺从地看向镜子所映照出的自己的身影。那是何等的痴态啊——

　　白皙的脸颊染上红霞，原本清澈的棕眸蒙上水雾，玫瑰色的双唇微张，露出一点洁白的齿列，渴望的神情竟为他添了几分妖艳。羊绒背心被推至上方，粉色的跳蛋在半敞的衬衫里若隐若现，被顶起短裙堪堪遮住腿根，蕾丝内裤包裹着的阴茎不知羞耻地挺立着，自侧边露出一截红色丝带的尾端。铃口溢出的液体沾湿了里衬，顺着身体的曲线流过股沟，将人的视线引导至吞吐着道具的后穴，那泛着淡红色的穴口甚至还因羞耻而缩紧了一瞬。

　　——这是，我？

　　真树被快感搅乱的思绪忽然清醒过来，镜中的身姿、梢在耳边不时的低语刺激得他不禁羞耻得挣扎起来。

　　“不、不对……嗯哈，一定是哪里搞错了……”真树摇着头，拼命地将视线远离镜面，“那不是、那不是我！呜……”

　　“那就是你，真树。”梢强硬地捏着真树的下巴把他的头转过来，另一只手则隔着裙子揉弄他的顶端，“即使是这样的情况也还在兴奋着，你真是个变态啊。”

　　“我没有、啊……！”

　　梢忽然将真树按倒在地，将体位变为正常位。她一手撑在真树的耳侧，一手自他的腿根抚摸至腿窝，同时俯身下去：“你没有？无论是穿着女装、从镜中看见自己不知羞耻的模样，甚至是被同胞妹妹侵犯着后穴的现在，你的兴奋都丝毫未减吧？”梢刺激着真树的前列腺，同时轻轻弹了一下他挺立着的欲望，“我说错了吗？哥·哥~？”

　　“呜啊……！不是……嗯、哈啊……”真树双臂交叉挡住眼睛，连一句完整的话也说不出来。

　　梢只一味的动着腰在真树的甬道进出，未曾接受爱抚的阴茎却逐渐逼近临界状态。忍不住渴求更多快感的真树将双腿缠上了她的腰，系在根部的丝带却阻止了欲望的释放。

　　“梢、梢，嗯啊……”真树一边捧着梢的脸索吻一边祈求着，“我想去、嗯哈，让、让我去吧？梢，拜托你……啊……”

　　“既然你这样请求了，那就不得不回应你的期待了呢。”梢低声笑着，舐去真树脸上的泪水，同时解开了束缚着的红色丝带，“露出更多痴态取悦我吧，真树。”

　　“啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”终于得以释放的真树达到了前所未有的绝顶，喷射出的浊液弄脏了身上的衣服，沉浸在高潮余韵中的他不住的喘息，脱力地躺在地上。

　　梢先是将所有的道具都取下来，然后便去与房间相连的小浴室冲了个澡。此时的真树身上的药效已经褪尽，意识恢复清明的他陷入了深深的自我厌恶，直到梢一身清爽的回来也没能脱离这个状态。

　　“去洗个澡吧。……是累到不能动了吗？”梢蹲下来，试图扶着真树起来，“来，搭着我的肩膀去浴室吧？”

　　“……”真树沉默着拍掉了梢的手，把自己缩得更小，“现在请放我一个人在这……不要管我。”

　　梢叹了口气，跪坐在地上，让真树的头枕在自己的膝上，一下一下地摸着他的头：“抱歉，我好像玩的太过了。”

　　“这样的事情……明明是兄妹，为什么……”真树试图将自己的脸藏起来，声音却透着一点哽咽。

　　“那是外面的世界才会在意的事情……你是从小在这里长大的，其实都清楚，不是吗？”梢将真树的脸转过来，直视着他，“这里只需要考虑‘调教师与奴隶’这一关系，其他的完全不重要。”

　　“明明是被血缘联系在一起的亲人，却进行着身体交合的行为，这难道不算异常吗？！”真树坐起来，带着厌恶的神情看向梢，“你就不觉得恶心吗？”

　　“恶心？如果我这么想就不会做了。况且在这里血缘又算什么？母亲调教儿子、女儿调教父亲都完全不是问题，兄妹又算得了什么？”梢冷笑一声，“就连教会你拘泥于血缘的雾也舍弃了这种观念，你又何苦坚持下去？”

　　“你接受了，但是我无法接受啊！”真树忍不住低下头去，将脸埋进自己的双手，“在这里‘异常’的其实是我这件事我也明白的啊……但是，我无法、无法……”

　　梢叹了口气，捧起他的脸吻了上去。这是一个带着安抚意味的吻，像是雪飘落在地，又像是花瓣落在水面，真树逐渐平静下来。

　　“快点过来这边吧，真树。”梢眉眼低垂，拭去真树脸上因情绪激动而溢出的泪水，用少见的温和语调说着，“你是没办法在这种世界坚持这种观念的……因为你害怕被别人当做‘异常’啊。”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　那之后又经过了几次调教，真树总是被梢不时展现的温柔所吸引，却也总是回想起两人的血缘关系而陷入自我厌恶。尽管他努力地抑制住自己的感情，那心中的种子仍旧是逐渐发了芽。

　　这是一个温暖的午后，梢坐在廊下晒着太阳，刚刚好的温度让她的困意一点点弥漫，于是她便倚着柱子，闭上眼小睡。

　　真树刚刚结束打扫工作，一边整理着衣服一边走过来，看见梢在那里打盹，便拿了一张薄毯打算给她盖上，免得她着凉。

　　盖好毯子后他本想直接离开，但一抬头却被梢的睡颜吸引了目光。沉默安静的梢收敛了以往那带刺的气质，她眉目的柔和完全显现出来，像是一株静静绽放的兰花。梢闭着双眼，纤长的睫毛被阳光涂抹上一点金色，在眼窝投下一片阴影，挺翘的鼻子下是淡红色的薄唇，微张的唇缝间透出一点洁白的齿尖，嘴角扬起温柔的弧度。

　　真树不禁回想起梢的吻——和她强势而富有攻击性的性格不同，她的吻一向是温柔而耐心的，她时常用吻来平复真树的心情。他开始回想，梢花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇贴着他的摩挲，灵活的舌撬开牙关，伸进来温柔地邀请他的舌共舞……

　　真树咽了一下口水，轻轻抚上梢的脸颊，她看起来是那样的天真无知，又像是愿意包容他的一切。真树的脸一点点接近了梢，最终两人的嘴唇轻轻贴合在一起，这触感使被蛊惑的真树忽然回过神来，猛地站起身来，带着对自己的唾弃和微不可查的欣喜落荒而逃。

　　而“小睡”的梢则慢慢地睁开了双眼，望着真树的背影，露出一个猎物入网的捕猎者的笑容。

　　夜晚降临，真树来到了调教房间。

　　因为白天的事情，他一直心神不宁，想要快点见到梢，又因为难堪而不愿意见到梢，最后竟来得比平时早了很多，在房间里忐忑地等了好一阵梢才来。

　　“今天来的还真早呢。”梢拉开门，有些惊讶地说，“难不成……你在期待？”

　　“我并没有期待！”

　　“哼嗯——那么，你是恋上我了？”梢走到真树身边坐下，凑到他面前说。

　　“我们是兄妹，我不可能……不可能对你抱着这以上的感情。”真树重复着说惯了的话，却难得显得有些犹豫和心虚。

　　“你是忘了调教师可以看到奴隶的陷落状况这件事吗？”梢的指尖轻轻划过真树的脸颊，“你现在是……恋慕状态哦。”

　　“别开玩笑了……！”真树忽然显得很激动，拍开了梢的手，一双复杂情绪翻涌的眼睛直视着她，“人的感情怎么可能用数值描述的清？什么依存度、什么陷落状况……简直就像……”

　　“别那么激动啊。”梢抱住真树，轻轻拍了拍他的后背作为安抚。

　　——反正，你早晚都会……

　　真树很快就因为梢的拥抱恢复了平静，但同时他开始察觉到一点违和感。当梢脱下身上的和服的时候，他才终于意识到那感觉的来源。

　　“嗯？怎么一直盯着我……”梢顺着真树的视线看去，然后露出了恍然大悟的表情，“哦~这里啊。该说你果然会在意这里吗……”

　　“生长期……？不、不对，昨天还不是这样……”真树陷入了混乱状态。

　　“是药，我喝了丰胸剂。”梢毫不在意地将裸露着的上身贴近真树，和服半脱不脱地挂在她的臂弯，腰带松松垮垮的搭在胯间，“不来确认一下‘感觉’吗？”

　　“我不要。……啊！”真树闹别扭一样地扭过头去，却因被梢忽然压倒在地而发出了短促的一声惊呼。

　　“药就是为了用这个play才喝下去的，你可没有拒绝的资格。”梢保持着一如既往的强硬，自顾自的开始了今天的调教。

　　梢以一个缠绵的吻作为开始的信号，当两人双唇分离时，真树的身体已经因为她同时进行的爱抚而进入了兴奋状态。

　　于是梢的手指向下滑动，扶住了真树勃起的阴茎，接着用丰满白皙的双乳裹夹着它上下动作。

　　“不要、不要这样动，梢……啊、嗯！”真树一面控制着自己不要陷入梢所制造的快感漩涡，一边推着她，试图远离，“我、唔嗯，哈……我会、我会……啊！”

　　“你的身体在说很喜欢呢。”梢笑着，对着真树敏感的顶端轻轻吹了一口气，“看啊，它快乐得都‘哭’了。”

　　“啊！呜……梢、梢……”真树不断地呼唤着梢的名字，原本就没有坚决拒绝的姿态很快就变成了迎合，腰也不自觉地动了起来。

　　梢自然是没有放过这个变化，她更加仔细地去抚慰真树的敏感带，这加速了他到绝顶的过程。

　　“梢、我已经……啊啊……！已经、要去了——”真树颤抖着身体达到了绝顶。

　　梢看准了时机，扯过和服的袖子挡住了自己的脸，于是那白浊的液体便都喷到绀色的布料上，泛着淫靡的色彩向下滴落。

　　“嗯……看来不能穿回去了呢。”梢叹了口气，直接将衣服全都脱掉，赤裸着身体坐到真树的面前。等到他从余韵中回过神来，梢才开口，“今天你就试着来取悦我吧。”

　　“取悦……？要怎么做？”

　　“就像平时我对你做的一样……来，摸摸看？”梢抓住真树的手放在自己的身上，引导着他。

　　“这、这样吗？”真树有些手足无措，只好顺着梢的动作而动作。他的力道很轻，就好像羽毛轻轻扫过一样，梢不禁笑了起来。

　　“稍微用力一点地揉一下这里……对，就这样。”梢将真树的一只手引导至胸前，又让他的另一只手越过小腹、停留在那隐秘之处，“试着把中指伸进来试试？像我之前对你做的一样动一动，嗯……”

　　“这里？”真树按照梢的要求，将中指探进那隐秘的花径，当梢用鼻音哼出一个短促的喘息时，他不禁停下了动作，“我弄疼你了吗？”

　　“不、你没有。只是……稍微有点不适应而已。”梢深呼吸了一下，接着用手引导着真树的手指，“继续吧。稍微……轻一些。哈啊……唔……”

　　真树一边轻轻揉捏着梢的左乳，一边耐心地扩张着她紧致的甬道。梢时不时从齿间溢出来的喘息声刺激着他的鼓膜，他的脸逐渐地红了，连身体也不禁热了起来。无意间，他刺激到了梢的阴蒂。

　　“呀啊——！嗯……哈啊……”梢忽然拔高音调娇喘了一声，紧接着很不好意思地将头偏到一边去，用手挡着嘴。

　　“原来你也会有这样的声音啊……”看着梢展示出的从未见过的弱态，真树心里有一点激动，还有一点新奇，“有点惊讶啊。”

　　“……够了。”梢眼角微红，有些生气地瞪了真树一眼，随后拍掉他的手坐了起来，“坐好了，不要乱动。”

　　随后梢用手指撑开穴口，对准真树的阴茎坐了下去她扶着真树的根部，动作很缓慢。真树可以很清楚地感受到那种被吞入的感觉，这对他来说简直是一种酷刑，当梢完全接纳他的时候，她还因不适应而不自觉地绞紧了他。

　　“呜……哈啊、梢……”真树不禁将头抵在梢的肩膀，“这样的我会、啊啊……”

　　“已经忍不住了吗？那就……”梢在真树的脖子上吮咬出一个吻痕，随后搭着他的肩膀开始缓慢地吞吐起他的欲望。

　　“梢、梢……哈啊……嗯！”真树扶着梢的腰，仰起头与她唇舌交缠，“唔、啊……稍微……”

　　“想要我快一点吗？可以哦，满足你。”梢笑着亲吻真树的眼角，他下意识地闭上了眼睛，于是梢便顺势将嘴唇落在他的眼皮上，“你自己也开始动起腰了呢……啊！等、别这么……”

　　“哈……梢、抱歉……我已经、啊……已经忍不住了……”真树忍不住按着梢的大腿向下压，梢见状便转而揽着他的脖子，任由他动作。

　　没过很久，真树便忍不住在梢的身体里射了出来。然而当他看着垂眸喘息的梢的时候，原本已经疲软的阴茎逐渐兴奋起来，他让梢平躺在地上，又缠着她做了一次。虽然梢的体力还有很多，但也懒得去与他争夺什么主导权，便都由着他动作。

　　当真树伏在梢身上喘息，结束了这一场“延长战”的时候，梢一边抚摸着他的后背一边在他耳边低语：“嘴上说着什么‘兄妹乱伦好恶心’之类的话，手上倒是一点也不含糊呢。”她抬起一条腿去磨蹭真树的大腿外侧，又将手滑到他的尾椎处去刺激敏感带，“感觉如何啊，哥·哥~？”

　　“我……！”真树一时语塞，露出尴尬的表情。

　　“没话说了吧？哼。”梢将真树推到一边，“起来，我要去洗澡了。”

　　真树跪坐在原地，思绪混乱地沉默着，直到梢洗完澡，换上了一身新的浴衣离开房间后，他也仍旧待在那里。

　　良久，他终于发出一声几不可闻的感叹。

　　“我已经……没办法回头了吗……”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　用药剂突然增大的胸部似乎对梢的肩部造成了很大负担，到了第二天早上，因睡眠问题而显得很疲惫的她在吃早饭的时候也时不时地停下来去揉自己的肩膀。

　　饭后，梢不端正地窝在椅子上，同时让闲下来的真树给她揉着肩膀。

　　“巨乳还真是有够累的……”梢叹了口气，抓住了真树的手，“真树，你……去商店，买个缩胸剂回来。”

　　“我知道了。”真树点点头，转身走出了房间，过了一会拿着一个小瓶回来，递给梢，“给。”

　　“嗯。”梢接过来，一饮而尽。接着，一阵白光笼罩过后，她丰满的胸部变回了原来的大小，“呼——轻松轻松~干嘛盯着看啊？难不成还想要……嗯？”

　　“才没有……！只是……觉得很神奇而已。”真树脸红着否定道。

　　“诶——很普通吧？”梢皱起眉，有些不可思议地看着他，“你以前都没见过的吗？”

　　“嗯……虽然知道有这些药，也知道用过之后会有什么变化，”真树用食指刮了刮侧脸，“不过并没有见过使用的过程。”

　　“这回长见识了？”梢把他拉到自己身边，亲亲他的手背，“还有些别的药呢，要见识一下吗？”

　　“不、不需要。”真树红着脸抽回了自己的手。

　　梢撑着脸笑了起来，换了个话题又继续与真树聊了起来。

　　——那之后，又过了数天。

　　自真树夺去梢的第一次那夜起，他的态度便愈发的软化起来，原本尽管身体上难以违抗梢的命令，嘴上却一直说着“乱伦”之类否定的话，如今倒变得直率起来。

　　身体交缠之时，真树也会情不自禁地说出“喜欢你”之类的耳语，清醒过来时却总是红着脸否定。梢也没有过多的为难他，只是时不时地查看他的状态，算着还有多久那陷落状况才会从“恋慕”转变成“亲爱”。

　　夜晚是属于调教的时间。

　　经过一番点起欲火的前戏，梢以固定在胯间的捆绑式假阴茎进入了真树的身体，她的技术已经臻于娴熟，轻易地将真树卷入迷乱的漩涡，摧毁他的理智。

　　“喜欢我吗？”梢一边动着腰刺激着真树的敏感点问着。

　　“喜、喜欢啊……！呜、哈啊……嗯……”真树将腿缠上梢的腰间，揽着她的脖子说，无法抑制的喘息飘散在空气里，他几乎已经溺亡在快感的浪潮里。

　　“这种时候你还真是……够坦诚的。”梢笑着低头去吻他，唇舌交缠间透出一句模模糊糊的抱怨，“等你清醒过来的时候……唔，又该脸红着否认了吧。”

　　“梢、梢……！”真树喘息着，用近乎哽咽的声音呼唤着梢的名字，“喜欢、喜欢你……啊啊……梢、呜，哈啊……“

　　“已经忍不住了吗？”梢轻轻抚摸着真树处于临界状态的阴茎，“那么……”

　　“唔……啊啊啊——！”梢突然刺激带来的快感将真树推上了高潮，他仰起头大声地喘息着，喷射出的白浊液体溅到了自己的胸腹。

　　梢退出来，取下所有道具放到一边，然后抱着真树一边轻轻抚摸他的头发一边等着他从余韵中回过神来。

　　最近他们俩总是一起泡澡，浴室里的浴缸很大，即使是两个人同时进去也不显得很挤。梢坐在真树两腿之间，向后靠在他的胸膛上。

　　“你又说喜欢我了呢。”梢坏心眼的提起这个话题，凑到他耳边低语，“那么喜欢我就坦诚一点啊？”

　　梢本来以为真树会像以往一样，嘴上说着“你听错了”“是幻觉”之类的话，脸上的红晕却出卖了他，没想到这次真树只是沉默着移开了视线，脸上带着一点悲伤和自我唾弃。

　　“怎么，不说是我产生幻觉了？”梢不满地把他的脸扳过来，强迫他直视过来，“还是连话都懒得跟我说了？嗯？”

　　“……不是错觉。”真树看着有些生气的梢，垂下眼帘轻声说。

　　“你说什么？”意料之外的回答让梢也露出了惊讶的表情。

　　“我说，不是错觉。”真树带着几乎要哭出来的表情苦笑着，“我喜欢你……不，我爱你。发自真心的爱着你。”

　　“……没想到你也学会甜言蜜语了呢。”梢并没有相信，只是放开手又躺回真树的怀抱，“悟性真高呢，真是没有辜负[学得快]这个素质呢。”

　　“你不相信也是当然的。”真树从背后抱紧梢，将额头抵在她的肩膀，“很可笑吧……明明一直在意兄妹关系的、说着好恶心的都是我，现在却对说对你怀着恋慕之情。”

　　梢感觉到真树的悲伤，没有说话，只是沉默着当一个听众。她抬起手揉了揉真树的发顶作为安慰，好让他不至于情绪太过激动。

　　“你说得对，我……其实根本坚持不下去，不是因为害怕自己被当做‘异类’，而是……”真树自嘲地笑了几声，“我早就迷恋上你了……只是不愿意承认。因为这样做的话，会显得之前拘泥于血缘关系的我十分可笑。”

　　“但你现在还是说出来了。”梢顿了顿，又开口说，“不……应该说，你终于说出来了。”

　　“因为我已经隐瞒不下去了。”真树深呼吸了一次，“从与你身体交缠的那一次开始……就已经回不去了。”

　　“干嘛这么失落？你说出来我可是很高兴的。”梢转过去抱住真树，从下方看着他，“我也很喜欢你啊，两情相悦不是好事吗？”

　　真树一时间竟连一个字也说不出来，只是惊讶地看着梢。

　　“竟然用那种表情看我……有必要那么惊讶吗？我说过的吧，我和母亲是不同的。”梢叹了口气，垮下了肩膀，“只要是工作，就算是最讨厌的那种奴隶，她也会面不改色的调教；但是我只会选自己喜欢的作为调教对象，不喜欢的连一个眼神也欠奉。”

　　“我以为……”真树有些不好意思，移开视线低声说。

　　“以为什么？我可不会拿这件事开玩笑。”梢捧起真树的脸吻了上去，“我也喜欢你啊，真树。”

　　这个吻比以往的要更加缠绵温柔，本该习惯的真树也不禁被其中蕴含的情感弄得脸红起来。梢放开了真树的唇，舌尖从他的口腔里勾出一条银丝，随着梢的动作逐渐变细、最后断开。这显得有些淫靡的景象刺激着真树的感官，他忍不住捂着脸想从浴缸里跑出去，但是却被梢一把拉住。

　　“别走呀。”梢的胳膊灵活地缠上真树的身体，指尖抚过每一处敏感点，“不来个延长战吗？”

　　“别开玩笑了……”真树通红着脸试图远离，却被梢缠得更紧。

　　“我可没开玩笑……都调教这么多次了，居然还没玩过经典的浴室play，我一直很遗憾呢。”梢含吮着真树的耳垂，“刚好今天我们两情相悦，当然是要来一发应应景啊。”

　　“应什么景啊！”真树有些悲愤地回道。

　　“别生气呀，看在你主动坦诚的份上，今天来点特别服务怎么样？”梢思考了一下，“比如，泡泡浴？”

　　“不、不用了。”

　　“咦，难道你知道泡泡浴怎么玩吗？”梢仔细观察了一下真树的表情，然后恍然大悟，“一看你就不知道，泡泡浴就是我把肥皂涂到你身上，然后用身体把它涂匀——”

　　“我说不用了！！”真树闭上眼睛大声地说，同时用手捂住了梢的嘴。但梢却眼波流转地瞥了他一眼，然后以一种很色情的方式舔过真树的掌心和指缝，他便像被热水烫了一样把手缩了回来。

　　“……也不用这么大声嘛。”梢笑笑，“那……这次就用这边来……”她用手指撑开穴口，慢慢地坐下、一点点地吞入了真树已经勃起的阴茎。

　　“梢……哈啊……这样会很难清理的吧。”真树不禁发出一声满足的喟叹，他积极地回应着梢的吻，小声的抱怨全都消失在唇舌交缠之间。

　　“管那么多干什么，又不是你清理。”梢不喜欢边接吻边说话，便暂时结束了这个吻，喘着气笑道，“怎么，不想继续做下去了？”

　　“嗯……想继续。”真树此时意识还算清醒，因此说出这种求欢的话对他来说是十分羞耻的事。

　　“好孩子……给你点奖励吧。”梢笑着吻了回去，用手取悦着真树的身体。

　　喘息与呻吟混杂着水声在浴室里回响，属于梢与真树的夜晚还很长……

　　心意相通之后的时间仿佛变得特别快。

　　梢仅仅是躺在真树的膝上，两个人在廊下一边晒着太阳一边有一搭没一搭地闲聊，一个下午就过去了，直到冬纪手下负责料理的奴隶过来通知他们吃饭，真树才意识到他今天竟然除了和梢在一起之外什么也没做。

　　这“恋情”仿佛支配了真树的身体，让他除了傻兮兮地笑个不停之外什么都做不到。

　　夜幕降临，梢邀请真树去廊下晚酌。今夜是满月，明亮的月光撒满了整个庭院，夜色里呈现深蓝色的池塘倒映着晃动的月影，周围种着几棵高大的树木，清风拂过那泛黄的树叶便沙沙作响地摇动。

　　真树端着酒走过来的时候，便看见梢坐在廊下仰头望着明月。她穿着一身绀色的和服，黑色的长发用白色丝带束在颈侧，冷色的月光温柔地笼罩着她，让她显得有些缥缈。

　　“梢？”真树下意识地开口呼唤她，仿佛不这样做她就会像辉夜姬一样离开人间一样。

　　“你来啦？过来坐啊。”梢转头看见真树，便笑了起来，轻轻拍了拍身侧。这笑容融化了刚才那种疏离感，真树的心也放了下来。

　　“我拿了酒过来，味道应该还行吧。尝尝？”真树把托盘放在两人中间，倒了一杯酒递给梢。

　　梢接过来，小口地抿着，然后笑着说：“确实很好喝呢，你也尝尝吧。”

　　当真树点点头，准备自己倒一杯喝的时候，梢却抢过杯子，一饮而尽，然后含着酒吻了上去。酒液从口中渡了过去，真树下意识地饮了下去。

　　“怎么样，很好喝吧？”梢抹去真树嘴角沾上的一点点酒，恶作剧一样的笑了起来。

　　“嗯……很美味。”真树移开了视线，红着脸回答。

　　“还想喝吗？”梢将脸凑过去，带着点诱惑的眼神望着真树。

　　真树盯着她出神了一瞬，然后点了点头，学着梢的动作，也用吻把酒渡到她的口中。梢从善如流地揽住真树的脖颈，饮下酒的同时缠上他的舌，交换了一个绵长的吻。

　　月光照耀下眉目相似的两人拥吻在一起，仿佛一对普通的恋人。

　　真树已经完全沉浸在与梢的吻中，梢却突然露出一个颇有深意的笑容。

　　两日后，冬纪检查着真树的状态，看到陷落状况为“亲爱”的时候，她对梢露出了一个赞赏的眼神。冬纪判定梢作为一个调教师已经合格了，作为出师礼，冬纪将无人居住的别馆送给了梢，等到奴隶们打扫干净以后她和真树就可以住进去了。

　　梢对真树的调教已经告一段落，而她的调教师之路才刚刚开始。真树以后会一直陪在梢的身边，带着恋慕、忠诚地侍奉着她。

　　梢和真树就像年幼的冬纪和雾一样，真树是梢的第一个奴隶，是她的助手，但也仅此而已。

　　猎物落入了猎人精心制造的陷阱却不自知，一门心思地爱慕着猎人，将自己全部身心都奉献上去；猎人将猎物像宠物一样圈养起来，今后她也会用同样的手段将猎物转化。

　　这里是不可思议的世界，这里是荒唐的世界，这里既是天堂也是地狱。

　　这里是——

　　eraqueenA的世界。


End file.
